The Duels To End All Duels
by Brandon Taylor
Summary: Marik Ishtar has decided that the time for games is over, and decides to end the Shadow Games once and for all. He soundly defeats the other duelists with Millennium Items and goes up against Yugi Muto in what may be the duel for the fate of the earth!


The Duels To End All Duels

A Storyline by Brandon Taylor

Based upon "Yu-Gi-Oh!" created by Kazuki Takahashi

October 29, 2003

**Dramatis Personae**

Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi

Joey Wheeler

Tristan Taylor

Ryou Bakura

Tea Gardner

Mai Valentine

Serenity Wheeler

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba

Odion

Ishizu Ishtar

Marik Ishtar

Maximillion Pegasus

Solomon Muto

Mr. Gardner

Mrs. Gardner

**Our Story Begins…**

_**In the Real World…**_

We find Marik Ishtar in his abode of evil. He is muttering to himself. Most of his words are indistinct, but we can capture a few here and there:

MARIK:"…foolish Yugi… destroy you… it is war…"

Obviously, whatever he is muttering about cannot be anything good. Marik can only be plotting something evil, as usual.

IN YUGI'S HOUSE, Bakura screams.

ALL:"Bakura?"

BAKURA:"No… please… it can't be… no!" (He falls and faints.)

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle, Eye, and Ring shine: Yugi and Bakura are being called to the Shadow Realm. Time comes to a halt, and only Yugi enters the Realm to find Odion and Ishizu.

_**In the Shadow Realm…**_

ODION:"Where is Bakura?"

YAMI YUGI:"He fainted back in my house."

ISHIZU:"No, he didn't. His Eye and Ring sensed evil and made him faint. I shall call him again."

But it is unnecessary, as Yami Bakura finally arrives.

ODION:"You are late, Bakura."

BAKURA:"My apologies, Odion."

ISHIZU:"Marik strikes yet again."

BAKURA, panicked:"Now what?"

ISHIZU:"Apparently, Marik is not taking any more chances. He wants to end this Millennium War right now, by taking all of our Millennium Items."

BAKURA:"This is not acceptable! We must fight against him!"

ODION:"Not so fast, Bakura. You never fight against your opponent if you do not know what surprises he may have in his deck."

YUGI:"We've seen Toon monsters and Spirit monsters. What more could Marik possibly throw at us?"

ISHIZU:"Nobody knows. However, we shall proceed to Marik's abode of evil at once."

The four of them activate their six Millennium Items and are instantly transported there. We find Marik there as they arrive.

**The Final Shadow Games Begin…**

_**In the Real World…**_

MARIK:"So, Yugi, Bakura, Odion, and my dear sister Ishizu, now the Millennium War ends." (Laughs evilly)

ISHIZU:"It is not over until it really is over. And why do you call me 'sister,' Marik? You are no longer my brother. You are an outcast of the Ishtar family! Don't you remember that day when your mother threw you out of the house?"

MARIK:"Oh, my mother shall be sorry that she ever dared to throw me out. When I am done with all of you, I will bring back all seven Millennium Items. Then my mother will be begging me to come back in, but I will ignore her pleas and murder her."

ODION:"You are sick, Marik!"

BAKURA:"This shall never happen!"

YUGI:"We will not allow it. I will not allow it."

MARIK:"Who said anything about allowing it to happen, Yugi-boy?" (Laughs evilly) "I tell you, my mother will get what she deserves for throwing me out of the house."

Yugi growls—perhaps Marik calling him "Yugi-boy" touches a nerve.

ODION:"What do you mean, she'll 'get what she deserves'?"

ISHIZU:"This is not the point! The point is that you must not be allowed to rule the world at any cost!"

MARIK, angry:"SILENCE! I do not intend to rule the world… at least not right away. I think I shall begin by taking your Millennium Items!" _Now, the question becomes, whom should I duel against first? Bakura and Odion each have two Items, so they are twice as powerful. I will not face them. As for Yugi, I will say nothing about him. Twice he has defeated me. I am not willing to face off against him when I know I will lose. I think I shall begin by challenging…_ "Ishizu, I challenge you to a duel!"

Ishizu laughs—she knows laughter will incense him.

ISHIZU:"Are you really that foolish, brother?"

MARIK:"I am not as foolish as you believe me to be, Ishizu. When I win, you will know that I was not foolish in choosing you as my first opponent!"

ISHIZU:"You make me sick. But, to show you that I am not a coward after all, I will accept your challenge to a Shadow Game. It shall be my Necklace versus your Rod."

MARIK:"Excellent. It's time to duel."

And they both disappear into the Shadow Realm.

BAKURA:"This is bad. Ishizu is no match for Marik."

And sure enough, Marik comes back from the Shadow Realm several minutes later, bearing both the Necklace and the Rod. Ishizu's body, on the other hand, dies, but her soul is still in the Shadow Realm. Marik grins evilly.

MARIK:_Now who shall I select? Everyone except Yugi has two Millennium Items. But Yugi is so good at Duel Monsters that it's like he has two Millennium Items as well. He is too strong a duelist for me immediately. But what is this? I sense that one of the Millennium Items that Bakura has is not rightfully his, that he stole it from Maximillion Pegasus. But it is no matter, for when I defeat him, it will be mine as well. I sense that Odion has very little strength in Duel Monsters._ "Odion, I challenge you to a duel!"

ODION:"Are you a coward, Ishtar? Why do you not challenge Bakura or Yugi first?"

MARIK, now really mad:"DO YOU REFUSE MY CHALLENGE, ODION?"

For Yugi, this is the last straw. If we thought Yugi was mad before, that was nothing compared to what he feels now.

YUGI:"HE DOES NOT REFUSE YOUR CHALLENGE, MARIK!"

MARIK:"Good. Then, Odion, it's time to duel—and lose."

He laughs evilly as they both go to the Shadow Realm.

BAKURA:"Odion will lose."

Bakura is right again—because, several minutes later, as Marik exits the Shadow Realm, he now has the Scales and the Key, as well as the Rod and the Necklace. Odion's body dies, with his soul still in the Shadow Realm.

MARIK:"Now, Bakura, it's time to duel! Have you any last words?"

BAKURA:"Yes, I have some last words, but nothing to say to you, evil one."

He gives the Millennium Eye to Yugi.

BAKURA:"Give this to Pegasus. He is the rightful owner of this Eye." (To Marik) "Let's get this over with."

They both enter the Shadow Realm.

YUGI:"Pegasus, hear my thoughts!"

WE SHIFT TO PEGASUS'S CASTLE, on the island where the Duelist Kingdom tournament was held. We go inside and look for Pegasus. When we find him, he is on his computer. Yugi's face appears on it.

PEGASUS, startled:"Yugi?"

YUGI'S VOICE:_"Pegasus, hear my thoughts! The world is in trouble at the hands of Marik Ishtar! I NEED YOUR HELP!"_

And somehow, his soul goes into the Shadow Realm.

_**In the Shadow Realm…**_

He meets the souls of Odion and Ishizu, whom Marik has already defeated. He finds Bakura and Marik locked in a duel. Yugi enters.

YUGI (to Pegasus):"Take this Eye…" (Hands him the Millennium Eye) "…And defeat Marik!"

PEGASUS:"What if I fail?"

YUGI (ominously):"If you fail… we all lose!"

This conversation ends not a moment too soon, because Marik has just defeated Bakura and stolen his Millennium Ring. But Bakura had a little surprise for him…

MARIK:"WHAT? Where is the Eye? I have been robbed!"

PEGASUS:"Yes, you have. I challenge you to a duel!"

MARIK:"What is this? You dare to steal the Millennium Eye from me?"

PEGASUS:"It was not Bakura's Millennium Eye for you to steal it from. It was mine. Bakura stole it from me."

MARIK:"Well, it's no matter. Soon it will be rightfully mine!"

PEGASUS:"I must defy you, Marik. It's time to duel!"

MARIK:"You dare to provoke me? —Then have at thee, coward!"

PEGASUS:"I am for you!"

MARIK:"Then let's duel!"

The duel begins—and shortly afterward, it ends! Marik has won yet again, and Pegasus is left in the Realm!

YUGI:"NO!"

He confronts Marik.

MARIK:"You are not so high and mighty now, Yugi Muto! I have just captured every last remaining Millennium Item, except your Puzzle. But it is no matter. With my six Millennium Items, you will lose just like the rest of your puny little friends! This duel is not one on one, but six on one! The Shadow Games are over, Yugi Muto! YOU LOSE!" (Laughs evilly)

YUGI:"I, like Pegasus, defy you, Marik."

MARIK:"Your defiance bores me, Yugi. You cannot win against me. I know it, and you know it."

YUGI:"This final duel shall determine that. But if I do win, you will have nothing!"

MARIK:"You are a fool, Yugi! You know that you cannot win a duel with your Millennium Puzzle against six of my Millennium Items!"

YUGI:"Can't I, Marik? —Even so, it's time to duel!"

MARIK:"Oh, very well. But be warned… you lose."

Yugi chooses to ignore this.

**Yugi V Marik: One Last Showdown!**

_**The Final Duel Begins!**_

COMPUTER VOICE:_"Game start."_

YUGI: 8000 LP, MARIK: 8000 LP

MARIK:"For my first play, I will play one card facedown!"

YUGI:_That must be how he won all those other duels. He must have started with one card facedown. Unless I'm mistaken, that card is undoubtedly the Destiny Board! I will have to duel cautiously._

MARIK:"And I play Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

YUGI:_Gemini Elf on the first turn? That's not bad._

MARIK:"And that will be all for me."

YUGI (as he draws):_Gemini Elf would destroy my Injection Fairy Lily, and that would take me down 1500 life points. But if I use its effect, I would go down 2000 life points if I chose not to attack. If I attacked, Marik would lose 1100 life points, so it would only be like losing 900 life points! What have I got to lose besides 900 life points on one turn?_ "I play… Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode!"

MARIK:"Hah! Do you not know how puny that monster really is?"

YUGI:"You can mock me all you like, Marik, but it will be the last time you do so! I can pay 2000 life points, and my Injection Fairy Lily powers up to 3000 life points!"

YUGI: 6000 LP, MARIK: 8000 LP

MARIK:(Laughs) "You could have chosen to lose only 1500 life points by passing your turn, but no! You decided to power it up foolishly and sacrifice 2000 life points!"

YUGI:"Okay, I will admit that I lost 2000 life points. But the question is… did I really lose all of those life points? Injection Fairy Lily, attack Gemini Elf!"

Gemini Elf is destroyed.

YUGI: 6000 LP, MARIK: 6900 LP

YUGI:"So you see, Marik, I lost only 900 life points by powering up my monster. Or are you so blind as to not see that? I suggest you read the life points again, Marik."

MARIK:"It is no matter, Yugi! I am still in the lead!"

He draws.

MARIK:"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

YUGI:(Laughs) "Do you really think I am so foolish as to allow such feeble cards as Swords of Revealing Light to intimidate me?"

MARIK:(Laughs) "I don't need any cards to intimidate you, Yugi, because I think you are already intimidated simply by my presence, let alone the fact that I outnumber you in Millennium Items six to one!"

YUGI:"Then you fail to understand that I am intimidated by no one or nothing."

MARIK:"Oh really? What about Seto Kaiba or Maximillion Pegasus?"

YUGI:"My two losses against those duelists were not to demoralize me. No, I was to duel on—otherwise, I would not be here today."

_**Marik's Challenge**_

MARIK:"Unafraid though you may be, Yugi Muto, you should have known that there was no way you could win against me now that I have six Millennium Items to your one. You could have surrendered to me, and together we could have ruled the world! But you unwisely challenged me to a duel that you knew you should lose. When you lose, you will die, as have those who lost to me before! Behold my followers in my new Order!"

And around him appear the souls of Bakura, Odion, Ishizu, and Pegasus. All of them, plus Marik, are staring at him evilly. And Yugi understands—Marik is once again trying to intimidate him, to force him to surrender. But Yugi is still unmoved.

YUGI:"I will not fear one of you or even five of you, Marik."

MARIK:"Oh really? Then how well do you stand up against all of your former friends?"

And the souls of Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, and Solomon join Marik's group. Yugi does not fear them.

YUGI:"Not one, nor five, nor twelve of you can induce fear in me."

MARIK:"Who said there were only twelve of me? Behold the rest of my people!"

Now, just about everybody in the world rises up to join Marik. There is no one left to help Yugi.

YUGI:"Must… not… be… afraid!"

MARIK:"So you see, Yugi, everyone is afraid of something. Even you are afraid, because the friends you THOUGHT you had are MY friends now!"

Yugi begins to fill with fear.

MARIK:"That's right, Yugi! Now you have no friends to help you! Everyone is on my side now. You are left with no choice but to surrender and join us!"

Yami Yugi, now completely paralyzed with fear, collapses. For a moment, it seems that Marik has won… at last.

**Marik's True Intentions**

Yami Yugi has collapsed, leaving no one to finish the duel against Marik, who seems thoroughly pleased about this.

MARIK:"So your Millennium Puzzle becomes mine!"

He reaches up to take the Millennium Puzzle, but as soon as he lays his fingers on it, he is thrown back several yards and writhes in pain. As a figure comes out of the Puzzle, we find out that Marik has not won at all, that normal Yugi is still within! Now, normal Yugi is staring at Marik with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

NORMAL YUGI:"The game is not over yet, Marik."

MARIK:"What do you mean, the game is not over? You abandoned the game! You lost!"

YUGI:"I have not lost. It's time to duel."

MARIK:"Fool. You know that you cannot win against me."

YUGI:"Can't I, Marik?"

The duel resumes.

YUGI: 6000 LP, MARIK: 6900 LP

Marik had played Swords of Revealing Light.

MARIK:"I will play one monster in defense mode."

YUGI:_One monster in defense mode? Obviously Marik is up to something… and whatever he's up to, it can only be evil. I'll have to keep playing trick after trick to stop him from winning._ (As he draws) _It's the all-but-unstoppable Blue-Eyes White Dragon! But what good is that card when I already have a monster of 3000 attack points on the field? Nevertheless…_ "I, too, will play a monster in defense mode, and one card facedown."

MARIK:"Yugi, I know what you are up to, and it will not work! Are you trying to win against all odds? You know you cannot win against me! Are you forgetting about all of the followers that I have managed to gather for my new order?"

YUGI:"You gained those followers by no means other than lying, deception, propaganda, and intimidation. That's not a nice way to convince people to follow you. And besides, they don't want to see their world destroyed!"

MARIK:"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi! You fail to see that all this time, I have not wished to destroy the world—only to destroy you!"

YUGI:"WHAT? WHY?"

MARIK:"I was a very strong supporter of the Kaiba family. Why, I remember all of the laughs that Ishizu and I used to share with Seto and Mokuba. When their parents died, I mourned for Seto and Mokuba as though their parents were my own, as though Seto and Mokuba were long-lost brothers of mine."

YUGI:"What does that have to do with me?"

MARIK:"I am coming to that. Seto Kaiba eventually worked his way up to becoming the Duel Monsters World Champion. Why, I remember that very day when he defeated me for the All-County Duel Monsters Junior Championship…"

_**FLASHBACK: Seto Kaiba v. Marik Ishtar**_

Seto Kaiba is approximately nine years old, whereas Marik Ishtar is around seven.

YOUNG SETO:"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!"

REFEREE:"The winner, and new All-County Duel Monsters Junior Champion, Seto Kaiba!"

YOUNG MARIK:"Good game, Seto. We'll have to duel again sometime."

_**Back to the Shadow Realm**_

MARIK:"I took that loss in good sport, because I knew he deserved that championship, not me. I did not think that he would go on to win the World Championship in a few years, but he did. In high school, he was all but untouchable…"

_**FLASHBACK: Seto Kaiba in High School**_

MARIK, voice-over:_"Many duelists challenged him to duels, but many were no match for him. Several put up a very brave fight. A few even wore him down to his last life points, but all duels ended the same way: Seto Kaiba, with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, vanquished the competition._

We see several shots of Seto Kaiba in high school, participating in duels and winning each one with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

_**Back to the Shadow Realm**_

MARIK:"Ah, yes, Seto Kaiba was my hero. He had everything a future World Champion could ever want: power, money, ladies."

Yugi is stunned. He never thought of Seto Kaiba as a womanizer.

MARIK:"Anyway, as I was saying, it took a few years for Seto Kaiba to climb his way to not one, but several consecutive World Championships! Ever since then, no one dared come close to Seto Kaiba, because every duelist that he challenged fell by the wayside. Mark my words, Yugi Muto, I was greatly impressed by his duels, but nevertheless, I was growing more and more uneasy as he continued to win the World Championship. I knew there was no worthy adversary to him, but at the same time, I sensed that one must come soon…" (Pause) "And so you began your career in Duel Monsters when you acquired the Millennium Puzzle from your grandfather. I knew that he was unable to complete it no matter how hard he tried. But somehow or other, you managed it."

YUGI:"And I am proud of that. In fact, I remember it as if I had done it yesterday!"

MARIK:"And so you had to be tested. I had found out that the secret to his victories was none other than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So I commanded him to claim it from your grandfather by any means necessary."

YUGI:"It was YOU! YOU put those evil influences in Kaiba's mind!"

MARIK:"Very good, Yugi. As you very well know by now, Seto challenged your grandfather to a duel. The winner would keep the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I was pleased when he won the duel, but he disappointed me when he destroyed it. I wanted him to claim that card in my name!"

YUGI:"If you wanted the card so badly, why couldn't you come and take it yourself?"

MARIK:"I dared not make myself known. Anyway, I need not say that you were deeply distressed when you found out that your grandfather had been injured. He gave you his deck in the hopes that you might be as powerful a duelist as he was. And in that deck were the five cards that may very well have proved to be my ultimate downfall—Exodia the Forbidden One!"

_**FLASHBACK: "The Heart of the Cards"**_

SETO:"Try your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi!"

YUGI:"My grandpa's deck HAS no pathetic cards, Kaiba, but it DOES contain… the unstoppable Exodia!"

SETO:"IMPOSSIBLE!"

YUGI:"Exodia… OBLITERATE!"

Seto screams as he watches his trio of Blue-Eyes White Dragons annihilated by Exodia.

_**Back to the Shadow Realm**_

MARIK:"Never had I been so angry in my entire life, and never would I be. How dare you, a mere rookie to the game of Duel Monsters, vanquish my childhood hero, Seto Kaiba, the Duel Monsters World Champion? Ever since that fateful day, I have dedicated my life to annihilating you, once and for all, so that Seto Kaiba may once again reign as World Champion, now and forever!"

**The Duel Resumes**

_**Yugi's Troubles Continue**_

YUGI: 6000 LP, MARIK: 6900 LP

MARIK:"I play Reborn the Monster! Gemini Elf, it's good to see you again."

YUGI:"For the last time, Marik! I still have Injection Fairy Lily on the field!"

MARIK:"Powerful though that monster may be, Swords of Revealing Light is still in play, and has been in play for one turn. If you wish to attack me, you will have to wait two more turns!" (Pause) "No attack."

YUGI, as he draws:_These cards are useless! I'd better find a way to get some new cards, and fast!_

But he is dismayed, as he has no card in his current hand that will allow him to draw more cards.

YUGI:"Pass."

MARIK, as he draws:_Perfect! A well-known combination of cards that will annihilate Yugi!_ "I play Polymerization and Living Arrow, and reveal my defending monster!"

YUGI:_No! It can't be!_

MARIK:"Mammoth Graveyard attaches itself to your Injection Fairy Lily!"

For that first turn, Injection Fairy Lily is now down to 1800 ATK. Things are looking really grim for Yugi now…

MARIK:"And I will end my turn."

YUGI:_I have to think of something to get out of this one, or Marik will surely win!_ (Draws) _Excellent! Dark Hole will do just the thing!_ "I play Dark Hole!"

All monsters are destroyed, but Yugi is now at a disadvantage, because he has no monsters in his hand, and no way to draw new cards.

YUGI:"Pass."

The magic of the Swords of Revealing Light expires. Marik draws.

MARIK:_Yugi may have gotten out of that predicament, but his troubles are not over. Not by a long shot!_ "I play Flute of Summoning Dragon! And I will give you one guess as to what dragon I am about to summon!"

Yugi doesn't need to guess—he already knows. Marik is about to summon none other than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The almighty dragon appears on the field.

MARIK:"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!"

The dragon unleashes its wrath on Yugi's life points.

YUGI: 3000 LP, MARIK: 6900 LP

MARIK:"In one more move it is checkmate! I will at last have all seven Millennium Items, while you will be nothing!"

As he laughs evilly, the spirits of Maximillion Pegasus, Odion, Ishizu Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Solomon Muto, and all of the people of the world join him in his evil laugh. Never before has Yugi been on the brink of demoralization. He has lost only two duels to date, but neither of them has demoralized him. Now, with only 3000 life points to Marik's 6900, Yugi may have lost more than just one duel: He may have lost his Millennium Puzzle and his will to continue dueling.

YUGI, as the effect of the Shadow Realm takes its toll on him:"Oh, no! I can't do this alone!"

_**Yugi, Yami Yugi, and Tea v. Marik's Followers: Three v. World**_

As he grows weaker and weaker, he begins to cry bitterly. For the first time, Yugi may find out what it truly means to lose. Suddenly…

TÉA'S VOICE:_"Yugi?"_

Yugi hears the voice, but does not recognize it at first.

YUGI:"Who are you?"

TÉA'S VOICE:_"How could you not know who I am?"_

Now, as Yugi has a vision of Tea staring at him, smiling, he understands. He reaches out to touch her, but as soon as his hands reach her, she disappears, and Yugi is once again staring at the faces of Marik and his followers. Marik's face, instead of grinning evilly, now has a look of confusion as he looks among his followers. Yugi too looks among Marik's crowd. Tea is not among them. And Yugi understands. Tea is not on Marik's side, but on Yugi's.

MARIK:"Among all of the people of the world, one is missing!"

YUGI:"Missing, you say? Then find him! But I think you shall fail!"

MARIK:"What? Why?"

The spirit of Tea appears by Yugi's side again.

YUGI:"Tea will never follow you, Marik, for she loves me."

MARIK:"Ah, yes. I should have known. I tried to capture her and store her soul below the Shadow Realm. I hoped she would die. But it was not to be, for you rescued her. I should have known that you loved her, and she you."

TÉA:"I would never follow you even if I didn't love Yugi, you creep!"

MARIK:"You two lovers can brag all you want! But know this, Gardner, with or without you, the fate of Yugi is sealed. He shall die after this duel, which he shall have lost!"

TÉA:"Yugi will not die. I will not let him."

MARIK:"Oh? And what do you propose to do about it?"

Tea turns to Yugi and gives him advice.

TÉA:"Love Conquers All…"

Yugi does not understand.

TÉA:"You must play Love Conquers All…"

YUGI:"How does that work?"

TÉA:"You must trust me, Yugi…"

With a shaking hand, Yugi draws and receives "Love Conquers All." He plays it and is allowed to discard his hand. He looks through his deck for four "Cupid Message" cards, bearing the letters "L," "O," "V," and "E," respectively. Once he has these cards in his hand, he shuffles his deck.

TÉA:"A gift from Mr. Maximillion Pegasus himself… before he joined up with Marik, of course."

YUGI:"Before you make your next move, Marik, I must warn you that the wrong move will lead to your own undoing."

MARIK:"My undoing, Yugi? How so? You have already lost this duel! You are merely attempting to delay the inevitable! Well, all attempts to do so are futile!"

He draws and plays…

MARIK:"De-Spell!"

But Yugi is smiling.

YUGI:"No good, Marik. You just wasted a card."

MARIK:"What? How?"

YUGI:"'Love Conquers All' is no ordinary Spell Card. This special card stays in effect against any card that attempts to remove it from the field."

MARIK, frustrated:"You foul cheater!" (Pause) "It is no matter. I still have Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field! You are out of life points! The Shadow Games are over, Yugi Muto! YOU LOSE! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, OBLITERATE!"

Once again, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon attempts an attack, but amazingly, Yugi is still in the duel, with his remaining 3000 life points untouched!

MARIK, now really angry:"What? This is impossible! My attack was supposed to wipe out your remaining life points!"

But Yugi is laughing—he knows laughter will incense Marik.

YUGI:"That's another effect of 'Love Conquers All.' While the card is in play, you cannot attack my life points directly."

MARIK, still infuriated:"I pass!"

Yugi draws from his deck and then plays "Cupid Message 'L'" and plays a monster in defense mode.

YUGI:"Pass."

He looks in Tea's direction. She smiles. Marik draws.

MARIK:_The Millennium Eye senses that if I were to play Card Destruction now, I would draw all the cards I need to unleash a monster perhaps even stronger than my Egyptian God cards. But what is this? I sense that Yugi has the other three Cupid Message cards in his hand._"I play Card Destruction! There is no way for love to 'conquer all' now!"

As he laughs evilly, the shadows of his followers join him. Once again, Yugi grows weak; as he does so, the shadow of Tea fades from his sight. Yugi falls to the floor, knees first, then his entire body. Marik and his followers laugh evilly as life is seemingly wiped from Yugi's body. Suddenly, we hear faint moans in the distance. We focus on Yami Yugi, who collapsed earlier. His eyes open, he stands up, and Tea's shadow comes back into focus. He returns to where normal Yugi once stood and prepares to continue the duel. He draws and receives Fiber Jar.

YAMI YUGI:_Of course! Fiber Jar can reset the game! I can combine my hand and graveyard with the cards on the field, and then I can reshuffle and redraw! Who knows? I might even get Love Conquers All once again!_ "I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

MARIK:_So, Yugi is trying to cheat Death, by playing trick after trick to stop me from winning._ "I know what you are up to, Yugi, and it won't work!"

But then he hears normal Yugi's voice again, and he understands: The two Yugis have just performed a Mind Shuffle.

NORMAL YUGI:"Are you sure you know what I'm about to do? I do not know the monster that my counterpart played in defense mode. For all I know, he may have played that card only to defend my life points."

MARIK:_In any case, it does me no good to attack when I can't affect his life points._ "I draw and pass."

Yugi growls. Marik is playing games with him, and Yugi will not tolerate it any longer. He draws.

YUGI:"I now reveal my monster in defense mode: Fiber Jar!"

This move allows both players to combine their hands, graveyards, and cards on the field with their respective decks. Then, each reshuffles and draws five new cards.

YUGI:_Now is the time for a blitz on Marik's life points! And I have just the combo to do it!_ "I play Mystical Elf in attack mode, followed by Shield and Sword, Yami, and the Book of Secret Arts!"

Mystical Elf stands at 800 ATK and 2000 DEF. Shield and Sword reverses those points, and the combination of Yami and Book of Secret Arts gives all Spellcaster monsters an additional 500 ATK and DEF. Now Mystical Elf stands at 2500 ATK and 1300 DEF.

YUGI:"Mystical Elf, attack!"

YUGI: 3000 LP, MARIK: 4400 LP

YUGI:"Pass."

Because the turn is over, Mystical Elf returns to 1300 ATK and 2500 DEF.

MARIK:"I draw and play Gemini Elf! Attack the Mystical Elf!"

Mystical Elf is destroyed.

YUGI: 1900 LP, MARIK: 4400 LP

MARIK:"Game over, Yugi. I have tried again and again to tell you that you could not win against me. The message, apparently, had still not sunk in… until now. In one move, it's all over!"

He and his followers are laughing evilly again. Yami Yugi takes over as normal Yugi does the Mind Shuffle again. It is his turn in the duel. He draws.

YAMI YUGI:"I play one monster in defense mode and two cards facedown, thus ending my turn."

And he does another Mind Shuffle, giving control of the Millennium Puzzle back to normal Yugi, so that Marik can't find out what cards he played. Marik draws.

MARIK:"Gemini Elf, attack!"

NORMAL YUGI:"I reveal Ultimate Offering, to summon another monster in defense mode!"

YUGI: 1400 LP, MARIK: 4400 LP

MARIK, pleased with Yugi's "foolish" move:"Excellent, Yugi. Now you are getting the point! By playing that card, you only drained more of your life points!"

YUGI:"Perhaps, but the monster I summoned may have been worth those life points. Do you still wish to attack?"

MARIK:"Oh, most definitely. Gemini Elf, attack!"

One of the defending monsters is destroyed.

MARIK:"Now, Yugi, make your last move so I can end the Shadow Games once and for all!"

He and his followers laugh evilly, but Yugi is unfazed.

YUGI:"I play Reborn the Monster, to revive the monster you destroyed. And then, I sacrifice those two monsters to summon the Dark Magician!"

As the Dark Magician appears…

YUGI:"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The Gemini Elf is destroyed.

YUGI: 1400 LP, MARIK: 3800 LP

YUGI:"And I'll finish my turn by playing Dian Keto the Cure Master and Rain of Mercy."

YUGI: 3400 LP, MARIK: 4800 LP

MARIK:_So, now I face the Dark Magician on Yugi's side… or do I? I can use it against him to finish him off!_ "I play Change of Heart to steal your mage and attack!"

YUGI: 900 LP, MARIK: 4800 LP

MARIK:"Your time of death draws nearer, Yugi-boy!"

He and his followers laugh. Yugi cringes at what Marik calls him—he hates it when anyone calls him "Yugi-boy." But the Dark Magician returns to Yugi's side of the field as Marik ends his turn.

_**Yugi Hangs On**_

Yugi performs a quick Mind Shuffle.

YAMI YUGI:"I play one card facedown and Swords of Revealing Light to end my turn."

Now he switches back to normal Yugi.

MARIK:_How can Yugi seriously think he can delay the hour of his death by three turns with Swords of Revealing Light? And what is that facedown card on the field?_ "I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

YUGI:_A monster in defense mode, and no other cards on the field? Marik surely wouldn't leave himself open to attack like this… would he?_ (As he draws) "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

Marik and his followers are laughing evilly again.

MARIK:"So you happen to fall for my little trick! I reveal the Penguin Soldier!"

This move returns Dark Magician to Yugi's hand.

MARIK:_With my offense shut down for two more turns, I'll have to stay on the defensive, just to save my life points._"I play another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

YUGI, as he draws:"I will also play a monster in defense mode, and one card facedown, thus ending my turn. But before I end my turn, I believe a quick switch is in order."

Yami Yugi takes over.

YAMI YUGI:_Marik has one turn left during which his offense is shut down. I certainly hope that will be enough for me to reveal the monster that Yugi played in defense mode._

MARIK, as he draws:"I play another monster in defense mode. And I shall give you fair warning that you will be crushed on my next move, one way or another."

YUGI:_Can it be? Is he trying to summon one of his Egyptian God monsters? I don't stand a chance against any of them. I'll have to play the game like I've never played it before. I'll have to play with this one card._

He peeks at a card normal Yugi played facedown. The card is "Last Turn." It is a quick way to win or lose the duel based on a single battle between two monsters. Yami Yugi looks in the direction of Tea's soul. She is paralyzed with anxiety to find out how the duel between Yugi and Marik will end. And somehow she knows that everything is riding on this Last Turn.

YUGI:_I'll have to make my move so that I can summon a powerful monster, and then use all the cards I can to make it even more powerful._ (As he draws) _Excellent! Megamorph is just the card I need! Now I have to summon my monster. _"I reveal my monster in defense mode, Magician of Faith, and switch it to attack mode! And through this effect, I recall Reborn the Monster from the graveyard, and play it again to revive the Penguin Soldier on my side!"  
Now there are two monsters on each side of the field.

YUGI:"And I will use both monsters as a tribute to call upon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Now the only monster visible is Yugi's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which faces two of Marik's monsters in defense mode.

YUGI:"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack!"

One of Marik's monsters is destroyed. Marik, instead of laughing evilly, is showing signs of anger, but he sobers. He obviously thinks of the loss of his monster as a mere setback, but nothing more. He sneers as he draws his next card.

MARIK:_I could, of course, summon more than one monster on this next turn with this card. Certainly it will cost me 500 life points, but what is losing 500 life points compared to the amazing lead I have over Yugi? And does the lead even matter? I know that I will emerge as the victor of this duel, no matter what Yugi does. So what do I have to lose by playing my next combination?_"I play one card facedown and another monster in defense mode."

YUGI:_So that's what he's doing. He can't summon a monster in defense mode without seeing it destroyed by my Blue-Eyes, so he's playing "Ultimate Offering" so that he can summon a monster on my turn._"I can sense what you are up to, Marik, and it won't work!"

MARIK:"How do you know what I'm up to? You can't see any of my down cards."

YUGI:"Can't I, Marik? You can call it intuition, you can call it experience, you can call it simple luck, you can call it the Heart of the Cards, or you can call it whatever you like. But your down card is 'Ultimate Offering!'"

MARIK:"You have no proof of that!"

YUGI:"Don't I, Marik? I play one monster in defense mode. My turn is over."

MARIK:_I can't bring my monsters out of defense mode without seeing them destroyed by that behemoth of a dragon._ (As he draws) _But what is this monster called Princess of Tsurugi? This card's effect takes Yugi's life points down by 500 more for every Spell Card and Trap Card that he has on the field. I sense Ultimate Offering is still on the field, so that will cost him 500, and Yami will cost him his last 400! I win!_ "It's over, Yugi. You knew you could not win a duel against me, though you were brave in an attempt to try. But I must say, though you were brave, you were foolish to challenge me. Well, now your foolishness shall be your downfall! Once you have ended your last turn, I can wipe out your life points with one monster, which I now play facedown on the field. Then I will play Ultimate Offering, which, as you know, will allow me to sacrifice 500 life points so that I can play another monster in defense mode."

YUGI: 900 LP, MARIK: 4300 LP

MARIK:"I have said it before, and I will say it again! The Shadow Games are over, Yugi Muto! YOU LOSE!"

He and his followers laugh evilly once again.

YUGI:"Though you may think the game is over, Marik Ishtar, it is not over. Not by a long shot."

He draws and plays…

YUGI:"Giant Trunade! This card returns all magic and trap cards to their owner's hands! Now how much is Princess of Tsurugi worth to you?"

Marik is frustrated again. How did Yugi know that his one of his defending monsters was the Princess of Tsurugi?

YUGI:"I then play Soul of the Pure."

YUGI: 1700 LP, MARIK: 4300 LP

YUGI:"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy the Princess of Tsurugi!"

It is so.

YUGI:"And then I will finish my turn by playing another monster in defense mode, and switching Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defense mode as well."

_**Marik Falls Apart**_

MARIK:_I still have three monsters in defense mode, enough to summon one of my Egyptian God monsters. I am sure Yugi meant well by switching Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defense mode._ (As he draws) _At last, it is done! I have in my hand Obelisk the Tormentor!_ "I hereby sacrifice my three monsters for Obelisk the Tormentor!" _Now, if only I had a way to bring Blue-Eyes out of defense mode, I could finish him off right now! Too bad I don't have such a card in my hand, so there is not much point in attacking. Instead…_ "I end my turn."

YUGI:_Blue-Eyes White Dragon is no match for Obelisk the Tormentor, but little does Marik know that I have Fiber Jar in defense mode again. I have no monster in my deck that can take on any of his Egyptian God cards. I can't play Last Turn, because I have 1700 life points. What must I do?_

NORMAL YUGI:_Let me take over. I'll figure this out._

And they perform another Mind Shuffle.

NORMAL YUGI:"I switch Fiber Jar to attack mode to reset the game again!"

Once again, the field and graveyards are empty of all cards. Both players reshuffle their decks and draw five new cards.

YUGI:_Excellent! Not only do I have Dark Magician back on my side, but Megamorph! This will end the duel right now! But now I have to get him on the field. I don't have enough monsters to sacrifice for it, but I do have Swords of Revealing Light. But will three turns be enough to summon the monsters I need? It's a risk I'll have to take._ "I play Swords of Revealing Light, and end my turn."

MARIK:_I don't have a card in my hand that will negate Swords of Revealing Light, so I'll have to keep my monsters on the defensive._ "I play one monster in defense mode, and that will be all."

YUGI:_Two turns left. I need to draw monster cards on both of them._ (As he draws) _That's one monster down and one to go._ "I will also play a monster in defense mode."

Then he switches to Yami Yugi again, to block out Marik, who is now left deep in thought. He is in fact so deep in thought that we can only intercept a few words of he is thinking.

MARIK:_what could Yugi be thinking…delay his own demise…monster in defense mode…_ (As he draws) _Ha! De-Spell again! This will take out Swords of Revealing Light, and then I am free to attack his monsters!_ "I play De-Spell! The Swords of Revealing Light vanish!"

YUGI:"Once again, your play was no good!"

MARIK:"What?"

YUGI:"I play Magic Drain! This trap card negates your De-Spell card… unless, of course, you can discard a Spell or Trap Card."

MARIK:_Curses! My hand has nothing but monsters!_

Because Marik is unable to discard a Spell or Trap Card, De-Spell is destroyed without activation, and the Swords of Revealing Light are still in play for one more turn.

YUGI:"It is my turn." (As he draws) "I play another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

MARIK, as he draws:_So this is how he continues to pull himself away from the brink of defeat. He is a far better duelist than I imagined. But my life points are still safe, because my monster is in defense mode. But then again, who knows what tricks Yugi has up his sleeve? Meanwhile, I still have one turn before the Swords of Revealing Light expire. Yugi also has two monsters in defense mode, but are they there just to save his life points, or is he about to use those monsters as a Tribute? I suppose I'd better not take any chances on how I play my monster._ "I will also play a second monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

YUGI:_A cheater though Marik may be, at least he is wise in the way he plays the game. Or did he find out what my next move was going to be?_ "I sacrifice my two defending monsters to summon the Dark Magician, and attack!"

One of Marik's defending monsters is destroyed.

YUGI:"I pass."

MARIK, as he draws:"I sacrifice my one defending monster for the Summoned Skull, and attack!"

Both monsters are destroyed, and the field is empty of monsters.

YUGI:"I don't understand why you made such a foolish move, Marik, because it left you with no monsters on the field! Your life points are wide open for a blitz!" _In fact, if I had Reborn the Monster, I could end the duel right now!_ (As he draws) _Blast! That's not the card I need, but this monster will have to do for now._ "I play Overdrive; equip it with Megamorph, and attack!"

YUGI: 1700 LP, MARIK: 1600 LP

YUGI:"And I'll finish my turn by playing another card facedown, and a Mind Shuffle."

MARIK:_I hold an Egyptian God card in my hand, and Card Destruction. If I can pull a Reborn the Monster in my new hand, I can summon that monster and wipe him out!_ (As he draws) _Big Eye will be of great use to me!_ "I play one monster in defense mode."

NORMAL YUGI:"There is nothing you can hide from me, Marik! I know that your defending monster is Big Eye!"

MARIK:"You can't prove that, Yugi."

YUGI:"Maybe I can't, but I know someone who can."

He switches minds again.

YAMI YUGI:"I reveal… Shadow of Eyes!"

MARIK:"Oh, no! That card switches all of my monsters to attack mode!"

YUGI:"I am glad you know how the cards work, Marik."

Tea is cheering—she senses victory for Yugi. Yugi looks over at her.

TÉA:"Attack him now, and finish him off!"

At her words, the Millennium Puzzle splits in half, and for the first time ever, we see both Yugis standing side by side. Both Yugis and Tea are facing Marik with looks of triumph on their faces. As Marik looks around, he sees that his followers have begun to desert him. Their leader, Marik Ishtar, has lost. The game is over. Now Marik is paralyzed with fear. He also knows he has lost this duel.

BOTH YUGIS AND TÉA:"NOW, OVERDRIVE, ATTACK!"

Or has he?

MARIK:"Ha! I play Waboku! Though my monster is destroyed, I suffer no damage in life points!" _Drat! Now I'll never know where "Reborn the Monster" is!_

Because Marik has not lost yet, the Millennium Puzzle becomes whole again, and now only Yami Yugi is facing Marik. The souls of all of Yugi's friends, and of those who used to possess Millennium Items, are on the sidelines, cheering for Yugi and Marik, respectively.

YAMI YUGI:"I will finish my turn by playing Giant Trunade. It's your move, Marik."

Marik draws and plays…

MARIK:"Card Destruction."

This card forces both players to discard their hands and draw the same number of cards that were discarded.

MARIK:_Ha! Perfect timing! Reborn the Monster in my new hand!_ "I play Reborn the Monster! And now it is time that you met the most powerful of all of my Egyptian God monsters. Yugi Muto, say hello to the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

TRISTAN:"Oh my God…"

JOEY:"Holy Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

SETO:"Not Ra."

SERENITY:"Say it isn't so."

MAI:"It's Ra."

MARIK, laughing maniacally:"Well, don't just sit there, Ra! It's time to destroy the world! Attack!"

MOKUBA:"Yugi will find a way out of this one! I know it! He always does!"

And sure enough…

YUGI:"I play Waboku! Your attack was no good!"

MARIK:"No good though my attack may have been, there is not a single monster in your deck that can stand up to the almighty Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Nevertheless, Yugi draws.

YUGI:_There it is! I now have all five pieces of Exodia!_ "You are an excellent duelist, Marik Ishtar. As such, I trust you know that there is only one unstoppable monster in the entire game of Duel Monsters?"

MARIK:"Huh?"

YUGI:"That's right. Winged Dragon of Ra, prepare to meet… Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

MARIK:"This is not possible!"

YUGI:"You play the Shadow Games only to capture all seven Millennium Items and destroy the world. What you don't know is that you gain nothing by destroying the world, because you will also destroy yourself. If that is your wish, you cannot win. The only way you can win in Duel Monsters is if you put your heart into the game, and believe in the Heart of the Cards. Then, and only then, will nothing be impossible for you."

MARIK:"How… could… I… lose?"

YUGI:"If you really want to know why and how you lost, I suggest you look inside your heart, and see for yourself who you truly are: a liar, a cheater, and a thief, but most importantly, YOU LOSE! NOW, EXODIA, OBLITERATE!"

Marik screams as he watches his beloved Winged Dragon of Ra destroyed by Exodia the Forbidden One.

MARIK:"No! My Winged Dragon of Ra!"

YUGI:"Gone. And so are the rest of your life points, your Millennium Items, and your soul!"

YUGI: 1700 LP, MARIK: 0 LP

COMPUTER VOICE:_"Game over. Yugi Muto wins."_

**Aftermath**

_**The End of Marik Ishtar**_

MARIK:"You may have won this duel, Yugi Muto, but you cannot take all of my Millennium Items at once!"

YUGI:"I can. Because you gained those Millennium Items only by stealing them."

MARIK:"I did not steal them! I earned them by winning the Shadow Games fair and square!"

YUGI:"But you won those Shadow Games without honor. Winning by deception and cheating is not winning, Marik. Or are you so stupid as to not know that?"

And suddenly, Yugi now possesses all seven Millennium Items.

MARIK:"No!"

YUGI:"Yes, Marik. Your Millennium Items are mine now, as will become your soul!"

And using the Millennium Magic, Yugi imprisons Marik in the Shadow Realm for all eternity.

MARIK:"CURSE YOU, YUGI MUTO!"

YUGI:"Everyone… let's go home."

And they all leave the Shadow Realm for the last time.

_**In the Real World…**_

Yugi and his comrades are standing at the bank of a river, carrying a box. This box contains all seven Millennium Items: Puzzle, Eye, Ring, Key, Necklace, Scales, and Rod.

JOEY:"What are you going to do with them, Yuge?"

YUGI:"I am going to throw them away… for good."

JOEY:"What if anybody finds them?"

YUGI:"They won't."

JOEY:"They could."

YUGI:"If anybody finds these… may God have mercy on the soul of that who does."

And he casts the box, Millennium Items and all, into the river. Suddenly, he sees a vision of Yami.

YAMI:"Yugi Muto, once again I must thank you endlessly. You have remembered who you are, and thus have remembered me. You are far more than what you have become. You must take your place at the top of the Duel Monsters Hall of Fame."

YUGI:"But how can I? I'm not the duelist I used to be."

YAMI:"Remember yourself, Yugi Muto. You are the one true Duel Monsters World Champion." (Pause) "Marik Ishtar wanted to win the final Shadow Game so that he could destroy you, end the Shadow Games, and allow Seto Kaiba to become the champion yet again." (Another pause) "But your victory against Marik in the Shadow Realm did more than end the Shadow Games. It ensured that Seto Kaiba would never reign as champion again, as long as you were alive."

YUGI:"But what if I died?"

YAMI:"If you died, then naturally Seto Kaiba would be the champion." (Pause) "Remember who you are, Yugi Muto. Remember that you are the one true Duel Monsters World Champion. But most importantly, always remember me."

YUGI:"But what if I were to forget?"

YAMI:"If you forget me, Yugi Muto, I will return and unleash my wrath on the world. You will not forget me, Yugi Muto. I know it. I can sense it. You will not forget Pharaoh Yami."

His spirit ascends into the skies above.

YUGI:"Wait!"

Yami's spirit halts.

YAMI:"Was there something else you wanted to tell me, Yugi, before I transcended into the skies above?"

YUGI:"Yes. What happens if someone finds the Millennium Items?"

YAMI:"If anyone finds them, I will return and unleash my wrath on the one who does, and may God have mercy on his soul."

The spirit continues his ascension.

YAMI:_"Oh my God…"_

YUGI:"Yami?"

YAMI:_"Into thy hands, Father, I commend my spirit for all eternity."_

YUGI:"Yami!"

But he is gone.

_**Yugi's Friends Depart**_

We find Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Solomon, Odion, Ishizu, and Pegasus in the park, or any open space. There, they will be together for the last time.

YUGI:"Do we really have to say goodbye so soon?"

JOEY:"I don't know, Yuge. I'm sure we'll meet again."

ISHIZU:"We must if we are to prevent the Shadow Games from ever returning."

ODION:"Because if we fall apart for too long, we will fail."

PEGASUS:"Only through teamwork can we succeed."

ISHIZU:"So this is not goodbye."

ODION:"It is merely farewell."

PEGASUS:"We will meet again, although I can no longer sense it."

JOEY:"Well, so long, Yuge."

TRISTAN:"Take care of yourself, Yugi."

MAI:"Don't do anything stupid."

SETO:"Do not forget any of us."

MOKUBA:"Bye, Yugi!"

BAKURA:"I thank you endlessly, Yugi Muto."

OTHERS, except Tea:"Farewell!"

Now we find Tea crying. Yugi approaches her. Everyone leaves, until only Yugi, Tea, and Solomon are left.

SOLOMON AND YUGI:"What's wrong?"

TEA, sobbing:"Oh, Yugi!"

She throws her arms around Yugi. He and Solomon now know what her problem is. Of all of his friends, Tea will miss him most of all.

SOLOMON:"This is serious. There is only one solution to this." _Since when did Yugi have a girlfriend? Where was I during all of this?_ "One family must move in with the other. I'll call the Gardner family at once." (Exit)

TEA, sobbing:"Oh, Yugi."

YUGI:"What is it?"

TEA:"I never realized until now how much I loved you."

YUGI:"You love me?"

Tea nods.

YUGI:"I thought we had agreed not to love each other. It would… destroy our lives. We would never be the same again."

TEA:"We'll never be the same again anyway. Besides, you have to know."

YUGI:"What is it that I have to know?"

TEA:"Yugi, I… I…"

YUGI:"You what? What are you talking about?"

TEA:"I…"

YUGI (annoyed):"Spill it, Tea. What is it?"

TEA:"I…"

YUGI, angry:"Yes?"

TEA:"I love you. Really, truly, deeply."

YUGI:"Oh, my darling, darling Tea."

They embrace one another for several seconds that seem like ages.

YUGI:"I love you, too."

And finally, they kiss.

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF THE PARK, Solomon and Mr. and Mrs. Gardner are talking as they approach Yugi and Tea.

GARDNER:"…so anyway, I say to him, I say…" (Smiles) "Good lord, what have we here?"

LADY GARDNER:(Sighs)"Our dear daughter Tea is all grown up."

GARDNER:"Since when did she have a boyfriend?"

LADY GARDNER, sobbing:"Where were we during all this?"

SOLOMON:"Believe me; I know how you two feel."

GARDNER:"Muto! I should have known! How dare you bring me here to see this?"

SOLOMON:"Typical of you, Gardner. You would rather die than see the Muto family live in peace with the Gardner family. And yet you see Yugi and Tea giving peace a chance."

He looks over at Yugi and Tea.

LADY GARDNER:"Well, you see, unlike you two, they…" (She nods in the direction of Yugi and Tea) "…seem to be getting along well."

GARDNER:"How dare you talk of peace, Muto? There is not a word more hateful to my ear, except 'Muto.'"

LADY GARDNER:"Enough of this!"

Yugi and Tea enter the scene. Mr. Gardner is lost for words. His stuttering is incoherent.

GARDNER:_I must be a fool, trying to prolong this feud between our families. I suppose I don't have a choice._ "I'm sorry—just what the devil is your name anyway?"

SOLOMON:"My name is Solomon."

GARDNER:"I'm sorry, Solomon Muto."

And they embrace, as though the two of them were long lost brothers.

LADY GARDNER:"Praise the angels above! Peace between the families of Gardner and Muto has come at last!"

All exit.

**Epilogue: Where Are Yugi's Friends Now?**

Joey is having fun at the arcade in Domino City Mall.

JOEY:"YEE-HA!"

Mai is also in Domino City Mall, but she is somewhere else.

MAI:"No, too small… No, I don't like this… Maybe… I don't think so…"

Tristan and Serenity are enjoying their first date.

SERENITY:"I never realized how sweet you really are, Tristan."

TRISTAN:"Come to think of it, neither did I." _Oh, yeah, life is good._

Bakura, Odion, and Ishizu have just found out that they are related to one of the royal family of England, and therefore have been called there for their knighthood. They are now Sir Bakura, Sir Odion, and Lady Ishizu.

Seto and Mokuba are still in Kaiba Corporation. Once again, business is booming.

SETO:"Ever since the world heard about Yugi's final duel against Marik, people are coming here again. I have twice as much as I had before."

MOKUBA:"Your Duel Discs are the top sellers."

SETO:"And I owe it all to you, Mokuba." (They embrace.)

Marik Ishtar is dead.

MARIK'S SOUL, from the Shadow Realm:"CURSE YOU, YUGI MUTO!"

AND AS FOR YUGI, SOLOMON, TEA, AND THE GARDNERS…

They, along with scores of other people, are having a feast, as a celebration of peace between the families of Muto and Gardner.

GARDNER:"To Yugi and Tea, who finally brought peace between the families of Muto and Gardner. May they live like royalty forevermore."

SOLOMON AND LADY GARDNER:"Hear, hear!"

They raise their glasses, drink, and sit down.

YUGI:"Isn't this wonderful, Tea? After years of war, our families live in peace at last!"

TEA:"We never would have lived in peace if I didn't have you."

YUGI:"Never, never, never, if I didn't have you."

They kiss once again.

GARDNER:"Well, I suppose this calls for a song! Solomon, will you join me?"

SOLOMON:"It will be my pleasure."

A pianist begins playing "Auld Lang Syne." Mr. Gardner opens the singing.

GARDNER:"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?"

Solomon joins him.

BOTH:"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days of auld lang syne?"

LADY GARDNER (joining in):"And days of auld lang syne, my dear, and days of auld lang syne."

YUGI AND TEA (joining in):"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days of auld lang syne?"

Mr. Gardner sings alone now.

GARDNER:"And there's a hand, my trusty friend, and gie's a hand of thine."

SOLOMON (joining in):"We'll take a cup for kindness yet, for auld lang syne."

LADY GARDNER (joining in):"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne."

YUGI AND TEA (joining in):"We'll take a cup for kindness yet, for auld lang syne."

GARDNER:"Everybody now!"

ALL:"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne… We'll take a cup for kindness yet, for auld lang syne! Amen."

And for the final time, we fade out.

AND THUS THE LEGEND OF "YU-GI-OH!" HAS COME TO AN END.

BUT THE SPIRIT OF YAMI THE PHARAOH WILL RETURN!

CHORUS:"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne…"

MARIK'S SOUL, from the Shadow Realm:"CURSE YOU, YUGI MUTO!"

CHORUS:"We'll take a cup for kindness yet, for auld lang syne! Amen."

YAMI'S SOUL, from the skies above:"Silence, Marik Ishtar!"

**THE END**

_**A Brandon Taylor Production**_

Text copyright © 2003 Brandon Taylor. All rights reserved.

© 1996 Kazuki Takahashi. "YU-GI-OH!" and all related characters and titles are trademarks of and © SHUEISHA, Inc. All rights reserved.


End file.
